


Today is the Day

by Korundum



Category: Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korundum/pseuds/Korundum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aran and Laura have an established routine but Aran desperately needs to break it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today is the Day

Every single day, before going on with his daily routine, Aran would kiss Laura gently on the cheek and walk out.

Every single day (as he walked back home from work), Aran would stop at the chocolate store, stare at what was in the display, mentally count how much money he had, decided if he could afford to use that money, shake his head and finally walk away.

Every single day, when he got home, he'd listen to Laura tell him about what she had done, sigh softly for not being to do anything special for her, eat his dinner, talk to Laura some more and then go to bed because he was so terribly exhausted.

The cycle always repeated itself…and no words could describe just how tired Aran was of it.

But today was the day he was going to do things spontaneously.

Today, before leaving, he grabbed Laura, tipped her and gave the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. Stunned couldn't even begin to describe how Laura felt. (Not that she did anything to stop it, mind you, it was just surprising to know that Aran could react in such a way.)

Today, after hours of being on guard duty, he finally made his way home. And while he did stop at the chocolate store, this time, he marched right in, (politely) asked for a medium sized box of assorted treats and walked out without even thinking about anything except how much Laura was going to like them.

Today, when he got home, he didn't call out Laura's name (like he always did). Instead, he ran around their home, looking for her. When he finally did, he silently walked up to her and hugged her from behind.

(Never had Aran heard Laura scream so loudly.)

"Wait, it's me!" he yelled frantically, hugging her even tighter than before. "Don't worry!"

Laura let out a soft sigh, still tense. "You scared me…"

Aran nervously chucked as he loosened his grip. "Sorry."

"What's this?" Laura asked curiously, as soon as she noticed the box.

"It's for you," Aran responded before leaning in to kiss her.

There was no opportunity to say thanks, there was no opportunity to finish her chores and there was no opportunity to eat dinner.

Instead, Aran had picked Laura up (who clutched the box a little too possessively) and carried her to their room.

Today had been Aran's best day. And the chocolates had been absolutely delicious.


End file.
